The Alternates
by Fangtooth
Summary: Alternate reality versions of Clark and his girlfriend/wife get stuck for a week in the Smallville Universe. No it's not about Clark Luthor, all of the Clarks will be Clark Kent but slightly different from the one we know and love.Chlark Clois Clark/Diana
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to post a fic that I have been recently working on. It's a fic about how a few alterante reality versions of Clark and his girlfriend/wife get stuck for a week in the Smallville Universe. No it's not about Clark Luthor, all of the Clarks will be Clark Kent but slightly different from the one we know and love. The ships in this fic will be **Clois, Chlark and Clark/Diana**. I wanted to write a fic with Clark being paired with different females and I came up with a whacky plot for it.

-

Lois Lane huffed as she removed burnt muffins from the oven. Seriously she had no idea why she was so bad at cooking, it was definitely not for a lack of trying, but for some mysterious reason she could never get the timing on the oven nevermind, Clark had stopped complaining a long time back, he was actually quite pleased to see her try so hard to cook, it amused him and made him happy at the same time.

After a bit of fussing over the muffins to make them at least presentable she returned to the dining room carrying the tray of muffins. She smiled at the scene in the dining room, a scene which played out pretty much the same way every Sunday afternoon. Clark, Chloe and Oliver were sitting on the table sipping tea, coffee and juice respectively and chatting about some random gossip about the league members. She heard Bruce being mentioned a few times followed by laughter from all three of them.

"So what did Mr Wayne do now" sheasked sitting next to Clark with a curious yet sarcastic expressionon her face, an expression which pretty much only she could do.

"It seems that a certain Cat lady wasable to slip out of Mr Wayne's grasp yet again" Chloe remarked witha wide grin. This led to another bout of laughter from the members of the Justice league.

Lois gave an exasperated huff before remarking, "Sometimes I think Bruce is even more clueless than you Clark"

"Hey I'm not clueless"

"Are too" Chloe snarked before grinning. Clark just put his head down and pouted causing Oliver to laugh heartily. He looked at Chloe and Lois before shaking his headand saying "Only you two would get away with calling Superman clueless."

"Of course we would afterall Lois has Clark pretty much whipped and he knows better than to argue with me" Chloe replied her grin getting even wider showing her teeth.

"Hey! I take offense to that" Clark replied a small scowl on his face.

"Whoppa!" Oliver said making awhipping gesture with his hands.

Just as Lois was about to save Clark from any further embarrasment, a crackling sound coming from the sofa startled all of them. Clark and Oliver immideately stood up and took on a defensive posture ready to fight against any possible threat. Suddenly a huge blue portal formed where the cracking sound was coming from and then there was a blinding flash causing all of them except Clark to shield their eyes, and then they heard a thud signalling something had just come out of the portal, or more like fallen.

"What the!" Clark said his voice sounding alarmed. Lois, Chloe and Oliver looked where he was looking and all of them had a dumbfounded expression on their face. Lois rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing correctly before exclaiming "What the ****!"

In front of them were two very disoriented and naked individuals, however that wasnt the most shocking part, it was who those individuals looked like. A very naked Clark was on top of a equally naked Chloe. The Chloe that came out ofthe portal finally regained her bearings before looking at the peoplestaring at her and then at the position she and Clark were in and their current state of undress, she very eloquently uttered "OOPS!" before shoving Clark off of her and diving behind the sofa to hide her state of undress. The younger looking Clark that came out the portal followed his partner's cue and dove behind the same sofa.

Then they both peaked over the sofa and stared at the shell shocked audience. "Err could we please get some clothes" they both asked in an embarrased voice. This brought the others out of their shock and then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N While writing this chapter I got tired of referring to the other Clark and Chloe as the other Clark and Chloe so I am just going to use their initials when referring to them to not cause mass confusion. Also I wanted to ask you guys if you would like me to update with big chapters weekly or small chapters like this one daily.

Kent House looked peaceful from outside, however the on goings in the house were anything but that. After a lot of shouting, screaming and throwing around of furniture things seemed to have calmed down.

"For the last time, my name is NOT Clark LUTHOR and I am not from the past, I have come from another dimension, I am sure of that as I have this tiny little instrument to prove it" the Clark from the other Universe said in an exasperated voice pointing to the bluish looking crystalline instrument in his hand. He then passed over the instrument to Oliver who examined it closely before passing it over to the current Universe's Clark.

Currently everyone in the Kent house from both dimensions were sitting on the dining table, on one side of the table were the ones from the current dimension while the other side housed the "invaders", also a point to note would be that everyone was fully clothed.

"Okay okay we get you, but what dimension are you from and why in the world have you come to our dimension, did you need some help" Lois asked apparently convinced as the Clark from the other universe definitely did not have the holier than thou look which was etched into Clark Luthor's face, in fact he looked much younger, exactly like how her Clark looked at around the age of 21.

"Actually we have no idea where weare, we kinda activated the device by mistake" alternate Chloe said sheepishly, before reaching over and hitting her Clark on the back of the head "I told you not to keep your stupid science experiments next to the bed." Alternate Clark rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrased as he grinned apologetically "Sorry Chlo, wont happen again".

"It better not" alternate Chloe huffed before crossing her arms clearly annoyed with the situation they found themselves in.

Everyone was quite dumbfounded over the events that had taken place over the last half hour but none more so than the current universes Chloe, who still had a shell shocked expression on her face and kept looking at the other Clark and Chloe. Finally she murmurred "but how?" pointing to the other Clark and Chloe, who by now everyone had correctly guessed were in arelationship and were most probably married, the almost identical rings on their fingers were a dead giveaway if not for them arriving naked on top of each other.

C.K and C.S looked at her confused as to what she was referring to "How what?" they asked.

Lois who had surprisingly calmed down the most put forward a more eloquent question "How are you and Chloe in a relationship?"

C.S gasped, "What! Aren't you both together too" she asked pointing to the current Universes Clark and Chloe. This seemed to cause Chloe to stiffen, Clark's eyes to widen, Lois to move a little closer to Clark and Oliver to look flabergasted.

"No they are NOT!" Lois exclaimed before pulling Clark closer to herself, "actually we both are going to get married soon."

Now it was C.K's turn to look surprised, he looked at Clark and said "Really? Lois?"

This seemed to pull Clark out of his reverie, he put his arm around Lois "Yes, me and Lois are together, and you dont need to sound surprised, I love her, I am actually quite surprised that you and Chloe are married" he said in a defensivetone, before realising he had inadvertently insulted Chloe "Not that there is anything wrong with you Chlo, but you know.."

"Yes there is nothing wrong with Chloe, and in this universe me and Chloe are together and getting Married soon" Oliver replied putting his arm around Chloe.

Chloe however was still in shock and stiffened as Oliver put his arm aound her, she then took in a deep breath and relaxed her posture before looking down and softly saying"What about Lana?"

C.S raised an eyebrow "What about her?"

That apparently shocked even Lois, she pointed her finger at C.K "Did you not date Lana in high school?"

"Lana? Of course not, after all I was going out with Chloe in high school, weren't you?" he asked looking at Clark.

"No" it was Chloe who whispered before Clark could respond. This seemed to clear a lot of confusion for the travelers. They looked at each other and then back at their audience, "I think I can guess where our timelines split up" C.K said.

A/N Aaaaaaand that's a wrap for today. Oh man I really have a hard time putting my thoughts on to paper, especially the dialogue. Well hopefully I will get better at it as I keep posting.


End file.
